Dream with you repost
by Cul Ah
Summary: Sebuah impian yang Kyuhyun ingin lakukan bersama Sungmin / KYUMIN/ DRABBLE/ DLDR


**DREAM WITH U**

Cast : Always Kyuhyun dan Sungmin POREPERRRRR ^^  
Genre : always Romance  
Rated : T  
Desclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, FF ini milik saya

BOYS LOVE  
(mianhae…typo bertebaran)

Sebuah imajinasi author amatir tentang mimpi Kyuhyun yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Sungmin kekasihnya.

Ini 2 hari yg lalu sudah saya post…entah kenapa tiba-tiba hilang -_-…jadi saya post lagi

OKHAE…enJOY

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi tengah mondar mandir di dalam Bandara Incheon tepatnya didepan pintu keberangkatan Internasional, sambil sesekali melihat kearah kerumunan, dan melihat jam ditangannya  
Namja tersebut mengenakan masker untuk menutup sebagian wajahnya dan kacamata hitam yang membuat ia sulit dikenali.

Cho Kyuhyun, ya namja tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun member termuda Super Junior. Apa ia menunggu hyung-deul di SUJU untuk show ataupun keperluan pekerjaan di negara lain? Dan jawabannya tidak. Kyuhyun hanya menunggu satu orang.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handpone dari saku celananya, lalu mengetik pesan

**to : My buny love  
Sudah hampir terlambat...kau dimana hyung** ?

Kyuhyun menekan tombol send...belum ada 1 menit pesan itu dikirim, seseorang yang ditunggu Kyuhyun sudah berlari ke arah Kyuhyun, dia...Lee Sungmin.

"Mianhae Kyu, kenapa kau menyuruh ku kemari eoh?" tanya Sungmin dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari parkiran. Sungmin langsung ke bandara dari dorm setelah menerima pesan dari kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya ke bandara tanpa siapapun, dan untungnya dia tidak ada schedul.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin masuk ke pintu keberangkatan, Sungmin hanya memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya, dan Sungmin semakin membelalakan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun menyerahkan 2 tiket dan 2 paspor kepada petugas disitu.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada didalam pesawat di kelas eksekutif, mereka duduk bersebelahan

"Kyu...kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin lagi bingung

" Spanyol...Barcelona..tidak usah banyak bertanya, kau cukup menikmati perjalanan kita" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil menatap Sungmin

"M..mwo? Spanyol? Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana dengan manager Hyung, Teukie Hyung, dan pekerjaan kita" Sungmin menatap tidak percaya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, manager Hyung dan Teukie hyung sudah tau, aku meminta ijin pada mereka, dan kita akan berlibur dari semua pekerjaan yang berat itu selama 4 hari, lumayan bukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan?" Sungmin semakin gelisah

Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Sungmin yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran, di dekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mengurus semuanya, percayalah pada ku,nde" kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan sambil mengusap pipi chuby Sungmin yang akhirnya ditanggapi Sungmin dengan helaan nafas dan anggukan membuat kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ketempat yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Spain, Barcelona**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai di Barcelona setelah menempuh perjalanan lebih dari 10 jam dari Korea, setelah tiba di Bandara Barcelona mereka langsung menuju hotel diantar kan oleh seorang supir dengan sebuah mobil mewah dan sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sudah mempersiapkan nya.

Sesampainya di hotel, Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang besar yang terlihat sangat nyaman didepannya.

"Lelahnya…"lirih sungmin sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dikasur itu.

"Istirahatlah dulu, setelah itu baru nanti kita jalan-jalan" ucap Kyuhyun yang ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sungmin, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun, dan hanya menatap, tidak berkata apapun, merasa dipelototi akhirnya Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin.

"Wae? Menatap ku seperti itu?..aku memang tampan, tapi kau tak perlu menatap sampai seperti itu hyung"

"Aiiissshhh kau itu…narsis sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan eoh?" Sungmin merubah posisinya tengkurap menjadi duduk. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Sungmin, hingga akhirnya Sungmin menindih tubuhnya. Sungmin mencoba untuk bangun, tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Lepaskan, aku ingin istirahat" ucap Sungmin

"Andwae" tolak Kyu tegas

Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya, magnae tercintanya itu memang selalu memaksakan keinginannya.  
Keduanya akhirnya meneruskan pertengkaran mesra mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur saling berpelukan karena lelah.

.

.

.

"Wah…ini benar-benar menakjubkan Kyu" Sungmin terperangah saat sudah didalam stadion Camp Nou.

"hhhmmmmm"

Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya kearah kyu saat kekasihnya itu tidak menanggapi nya dengan baik

"Waeyo? Kau yang mengajak ku kesini, lalu kenapa kau sendiri yang terlihat tidak senang?" Tanya Sungmin

"Kau dari tadi hanya mengagumi semua yang kau lihat disini, tanpa memperdulikan ku, aku mengajakmu kesini untuk berduaan, bukan mengantar mu tour" sungut Kyuhyun , Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanakan itu, lalu Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae…gomawo karena telah mengajak ku kesini, aku hanya terlalu senang hingga melupakan mu"

Sungmin memberikan puppy eyes andalannya ke Kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun luluh dan balik memeluk Sungmin.

.

.

.  
**L.a Rambla street**

Sebuah jalan yang sangat ramai di Barcelona, tempat dimana baik orang asli maupun turis menghabiskan suasana ramai yang menyenangkan di Barcelona.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tak mau melewatkan tempat ini, selagi mereka masih di Barcelona.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat ditengah jalan, dimana banyak orang berkumpul disitu, pengamen dengan suara indahnya, beberapa orang yang duduk santai di café-café pinggir jalan, dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disitu.

Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuh Sungmin dengannya, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, Sungmin dengan sigap menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun untuk semakin mendekat padanya dengan mendorong sedikit tubuh Kyuhyun, yaaaahhhhh Sungmin masih sadar, ditempat mereka berada sekarang banyak orang, tidak mungkin mereka berciuman ditempat seperti ini.

"Tidak ada yang mengenal kita Min, lagi pula disini tidak masalah" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin belum sempat protes, namun dirasakannya Kyuhyun sudah menempelkan bibir mereka, dan Sungmin menutup matanya, bisa didengarnya orang-orang ditempat itu bersiul. Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya, Sungmin yang awalnya tidak membalas, akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, dan membalas lumatan lembut Kyuhyun di bibirnya, lidah saling melilit membuat saliva mereka saling bertukar, ciuman yang begitu hangat dan begitu memabukan. Kebutuhan oksigen membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya pada Sungmin, dan mendapat tepuk tangan oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka, Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum pada orang-orang itu, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya karena malu, lalu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau ini…selalu bertindak seenaknya" ucap Sungmin

"hahaha… ini sudah menjadi impiian ku Hyung, mencium mu didepan orang banyak, ditempat umum. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya Di Korea atau dimanapun selagi kita masih di Asia, tapi tidak dengan disini,,,ahh aku puas" kata Kyuhyun bangga, dan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Sagrada Crouch  
**  
Sungmin tengah kusuk berdoa didepan altar gereja, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya asik melihat sekeliling gereja itu.

"Kau tidak berdoa?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun setelah ia selesai berdoa

"Aku disini tidak untuk berdoa..." jawab Kyuhyun enteng

"Lalu?" Sungmin menggelanyut manja di lengan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin di lengannya, membawa Sungmin maju kedepan altar dan Sungmin hanya menurut… Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya, sebuah kotak kecil, lalu membuka kotak itu..dan Cincin.

"Aku memang sudah pernah memberi mu cincin sebagai ungkapan aku mencintai mu, juga cincin couple sebagai pengikat bahwa kau adalah milik ku dan aku adalah milik mu, tapi…cincin ini berbeda…"

Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya membuat Sungmin heran, Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Sungmin.

"Ini cincin permintaan ku pada mu, agar kau mau menikah dengan ku"

Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya karena kaget, Kyuhyun melamarnya?

"K..Kyu..." Sungmin terbata

"Aku memang tidak bisa menentukan kapan kita bisa menikah, tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau sudah mau menerima ku dari sekarang dan…."

kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali terhenti, bukan karena kemauan Kyuhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya, namun karena Sungmin mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman lembut meski sebentar.

"Tanpa kau melakukan ini pun, kau tau jawaban ku Kyu, aku selalu menerima mu" ucap sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman indahnya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas Senyum lalu memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin

"Gomawo chagya….Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Sungmin

"Naddo Saranghae Kyu…jeongmal Saranghae" Sungmin mempererat pelukannya pada kekasih evilnya tercinta itu, terkadang apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun memang terlalu berani jika berhubungan dengan hubungan mereka, namun Sungmin cukup menyukai itu karena menunjukan betapa Kytuhyun sangat mencintai dirinya.

**END…..^^**

Mianhae ceritanya membosankan *bungkuk badan…ini drablle udah bulukan beutttt…lamo kali XDD, pas awal-awal sok sok nulis FF *malah curhat kekekeke, pernah saya publish di grup juga ^^  
terima kasih buat mbah google yang membantu saya mendapatkan nama-nama tempat di Barcelona…  
*kecupjilatbasah buat semuanya *0*


End file.
